A Cosmic Call
*6 November 2005 |prev = A New Start |next = Cosmic Crisis }} "A Cosmic Call" is the fifty-third episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 12 March 2005 and 10 September 2005 in France and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog **Super Sonic *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Cosmo *Christopher Thorndyke *Dark Oak *Various Metarex Robots *Doctor Eggman *Bocoe *Decoe Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot The episode starts in space with a flash of yellow light followed by explosions. There are dozens of robots destroyed and then appears Super Sonic rather exhausted. The leader of the robots, Dark Oak, appears and draws his sword. As Sonic attacks there is a large explosion and Super Sonic is thrown back. Dark Oak demands that Sonic give up the Chaos Emeralds. Super Sonic summons the emeralds and uses Chaos Control to send the seven emeralds throughout the galaxy. Without the emeralds Super Sonic falls to the planet. Dark Oak is somewhat damaged and as he pulls away from the planet he orders his troops to get the Chaos Emeralds. He then sends one robot to the planet below to take the Planet Egg. Meanwhile, Sonic reverts back to normal as he falls from the sky. Meanwhile Tails, Amy and Cream have set up on top of a hill to watch a meteor shower that is going to happen later that night. Cream suggests that whoever counts the most wins the game. Amy wonders where Sonic is, but Tails says he is probably on one of his adventures. Amy wishes Sonic was there with them and Cream explains to the both of them that if they wish on a shooting star 3 times before it disappears your wish will be granted. Amy remembers Chris taught them that and Tails says that Chris' customs are weird, Cream wonders what they are doing now. Just then the stars start falling and the three of them spot one that is falling strangely. It barely misses them and crashes a few yards away. The three of them go to explore and find cosmo on the ground next to a crashed space ship. Tails runs in and picks her up, she is unconscious and they decide to take her to Cream's house. Cream goes on ahead to let her mom know. At Eggman's base, Sonic is resting on a bed as he wakes up there, somewhat banged up. Eggman greets him and says they found him lying on the beach unconscious. He remembers him and Bokkun jogging and they found Sonic and Eggman brought him back because he didn't want anyone finding Sonic almost dead near his base. Bocoe and Decoe step up and say how honorable it is to care for one's enemy. Bokkun appears with some hot chocolate and asks if Sonic wants some. However, Sonic says no and accidentally spills it on Bokkun. As he speeds away the three robots yell at Sonic saying next time they will finish Sonic. Rouge has listened to the whole thing. Back at Cream's house the young girl is dreaming about herself running through a hallway as explosions rip through. She sees one of the robots Sonic destroyed and hears a voice saying "Cosmo run away!". Cosmo wants to see everyone around her. Cream tells her to lay back and rest. However, Amy starts in with the questions and Cream tells her not to rush. Cream asks for her name, but Cosmo says she cannot tell it just yet as she has come to see Sonic with an important message. Amy says Sonic is very hard to find and thinking that the girl is after Sonic. Amy then butts in and starts telling her that she is Sonic's girlfriend. Cream tells her to calm down and Tails explains she is lucky because they are Sonic's friends. They introduce themselves to cosmo. Tails invites her to stay with them until Sonic gets back someday, but the girl says that it will be too late by then. Just then they hear a noise outside and look out the window to see another robot coming down. Cosmo has gotten up and sees that it is a Metarex. On the Floating Island, Knuckles is sleeping by the Master Emerald and as he wakes up he sees the Metarex landing as it begins to destroy the forest. Not wanting the forest to be destroyed Knuckles goes into action trying to fight the robot, however his punch does nothing and he is knocked back. Some missiles from Tails' new X-Tornado also have no effect on it. Inside is just Tails and Cosmo. Knuckles gets Tails to cover him as they continue to try and stop the robot. Amy and Cream run in and watch the destruction; Amy has her suspicions with just Tails alone in the cockpit with Cosmo. Tails sees that their attacks are useless and Cosmo tells Tails about the robots. Just then Sonic appears and attacks the robot knocking it down. Cosmo jumps at sight of Sonic and hits her head, she is okay. The robot quickly gets up as Sonic goes after the robot. Somewhere else we see Chris working on a computer in the same room as before. After some adjustments he has located Sonic's world and stands at the gateway looking at his work in the past 6 years. He then looks at a photo of him, Sonic, Tails, and Amy but some wind causing it to fall and break the glass. Chris knows that it is a bad sign. Back on Sonic's world Tails releases a Ring. However even that is not enough for Sonic to stop the robot. Knuckles joins back in again and is knocked away landing next to Sonic. The two of them get up and go after the robots. Tails wonders why Sonic is running so slow. The robot begins its assault as Tails tries to damage it with his missiles again. Knuckles tells Sonic to use the emeralds, but Sonic doesn't have the emeralds anymore, saying he was forced to send them away to get the Metarex that attacked him to go away. At first, Knuckles, but Sonic confirms it. Knuckles screams at Sonic, "ARE YOU CRAZY!?!? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?!?". In response, Sonic simply says they will have to find them all over again. A claw comes for Amy and Cream and they dive down. Just then a blue light emits from the ground as it breaks apart a small crystal with a galaxy inside it rises up from the ground. Knuckles wonders what it is, as the X-Tornado flies overhead. Cosmo explains that it is a planet egg and that it has been freed from its rightful place. All around trees and life begins to die. Cosmo says without the Planet Egg the planet will die. The robot grabs the crystal and begins to leave. Sonic tries to stop the robot but is knocked down with Knuckles grabbing him. Tails gives chase, however the X-Tornado cannot keep up and he is forced to back down. Cosmo wants out of the X-Tornado right away Tails says it is dangerous to open it now. But he does anyway and Cosmo jumps out, floating gently to the ground. The others on the ground look around and Knuckles wonders who has hurt Sonic so badly. Sonic says it is nothing serious as Cosmo lands on the ground. She introduces herself to everyone and gives the message that he must save the universe. Sonic wonders how he is going to do that. Tails lands on the Floating Island and sees that the Master Emerald is glowing; he runs in and informs everyone that it is. As they stand there, Chris is recalling a note that he left for everyone saying that he is leaving by himself and that he will be back someday. He steps through the gate and the Master Emerald starts to glow. An image appears inside it and Chris calls out. Everyone sees that it is Chris but as he approaches he falls down to the ground and sees that somehow he has been turned back into a child and exclaims in surprise. Eyecatch Cards Sonicx-ep53-eye1.jpg|Cosmo Sonicx-ep53-eye2.jpg|Metarex Carrer Errors *After Sonic transforms into his Super State while he hold his hand in the air his body was from the Classic era but his eyes and quills are modern. *In the English dub, Tails says "Are you alright, Cosmo?" However, Cosmo never told them her name at that point. Title in other languages Episode File:Sonic X Episode 53 - A Cosmic Call See also *Meteor Shower Messenger Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Metarex Saga episodes